nf2fandomcom-20200215-history
Common Terminology and Acronyms
Acronyms * DD - Destroyer * CL - Light Cruiser * CA - Heavy Cruiser * BB - Battleship * CV - Aircraft Carrier * SS - Submarine * US: The US Navy * UK: The British Royal Navy * RN: A less-common abbreviation for the British Royal Navy * IJN: Imperial Japanese Navy * KM: Kriegsmarine - The name of the German navy, 1935-45 * AA: Anti-Aircraft * AB - Arranged Battle. A battle in which the outcome is pre-determined or altered in some way by a group or groups of players. A common example of AB'ing occurs when players of the same fleet wind up on opposite teams and choose not to shoot each other. AB'ing is against the server rules of NavyField, is a bannable offense, and is generally considered by the NF community, and especially the inter-fleet community, to be one of the most despicable acts committable in the game. * AF - Airfield. One of the various types of bases in the game. * ASW: Anti-Submarine Warfare: Tools such as sonar and depth charges which can detect, damage, and destroy subs. * AW - Armor Whore: A ship setup which focuses primarily on the application of armor, especially as an offensive strategy. A properly AW'ed ship should be able to tank significantly more damage than ships of a comparable tier and class, allowing it to rush and break through enemy lines. * BO - Bridge Operator: The captain of your ship. This term comes from the original NF. * DB - Dive bomber * DC - depth charge * DP - Durability. The health of your ship. * DP Guns - Dual-purpose guns, capable of firing both HE and AA. * DPM - Damage Per Minute * DPS - Damage Per Second *'EXP' - Experience: This is earned in battle. * FW - Flak Whore: A ship setup dedicated to the use of AA. * LOS - Line of Sight. * MM - Matchmaker: The system which assigns ships of various class and tier to each team and attempts to create an even match. * FCS - Fire Control System: The mode by which you control your guns and torpedoes. By accessing the hotkey settings in the main menu, you can choose between automatic, which uses mouse clicks to aim your weaponry, and manual, which allows you to aim using the keyboard. All players are set to Auto FCS by default. * OH - Overheat speed. * RNG - Random Number Generator * SW - Speed Whore: A ship setup that emphasizes ludicrous speed as an offensive weapon. * TB - Torpedo bomber * TK - Teamkill: The killing of a teammate by a fellow teammate. * TW - Torpedo Whore: A ship setup dedicated to the use of torpedoes, often in large walls to damage, destroy, or merely herd large groups of enemies. Terms * Alpha Damage - The amount of damage your ship is capable of doing in a single burst, be it a main gun salvo, bomber squadron, or a spread of torpedoes. Not to be confused with the team names, which are "Alpha" and "Bravo." * Dancing - Refers to the weaving maneuvers used by skilled captains to dodge incoming enemy shells. Given the consistent nature of an enemy's rate of fire, there's a kind of rhythm to each engagement. By mastering the timing of this rhythm, it is possible to dodge the vast majority or even the entirety of an enemy's salvo, depending on the circumstances and on personal skill. * Defense Level - The amount of damage mitigation you have on your ship. The higher the defense level, the greater your damage mitigation. * Flak - Another term for AA. * Flag - Flagship. The commander of the team, marked by a small gold sigil next to their name. The flagship is able to use commander abilities provided by strategic bases on the map. * Ghosting - The illegal practice of calling out the positions of one's teammates -- either through all chat or through voice coms like teamspeak -- to members of the enemy team. This practice is only acceptable when informing the enemy team of the position of an AFK player, if they are the last alive. * Hull Limit Reliability -- Refers to the point, measured in a percentage of total DP, at which your ship will begin to lose speed due to damage incurred. For example, if your ship has a Hull Limit Reliability of 80, then you will suffer reduced engine performance after receiving damage equivalent to 80% of your maximum DP. * Kiting - The act of engaging an enemy while falling back. This can offer a range advantage for the one falling back, and lure pursuers into the line of fire. * Launch Capacity - The number of aircraft you can launch simultaneously. Only CVs have a launch capacity higher than 1. * Master Ship - When you research all of the upgrades on a ship (including the research for the next ship in the line), that ship will become "mastered," meaning it will earn 50% more exp and credits. Mastering some low-tier ships is a good strategy to boost credit income in the early game. Any exp earned on a ship that is mastered can be transformed with gold into Free Exp. * Torpedo Slot Expansion - this researchable upgrade will increase the number of torpedoes your boat carries